


Stranded

by taradiane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradiane/pseuds/taradiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are stranded at home during an ice storm with nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychobarfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobarfly/gifts).



> Written December 2004

"Blasted weather. It's a conspiracy to thwart my last minute Christmas shopping."

Harry looked up from his steaming cup of tea, smirking at the petulant form of his boyfriend standing in front of the kitchen window.

"Sure, Draco, I'm sure that the gods above all got together and decided to coat the town in three inches of ice just so you couldn't go get your mum something else overpriced and inevitably unused."

"Shut it, Harry," Draco sulked, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared out at the sea of glass that was once their back garden.

"I told you not to wait until the last minute."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it?"

Draco turned and sneered, stomping over toward the table and plopping down into the chair across from Harry's.

"Yeah, but since when do I listen to you?"

"Not nearly enough, hence your irritating habit of saying and doing stupid things."

"I feel so loved," Harry grinned, finishing off his last piece of toast.

"I'm distressed now. Give us a massage, would you?"

Draco placed his legs none too gently atop Harry's lap, leaning back and closing his eyes in anticipation as he wriggled his toes. Harry rolled his eyes, setting down his tea and reaching for Draco's left foot.

"If you even think about tickling me, Potter, you'll feel the full brunt of my wrath," Draco added matter-of-factly.

Harry ignored him, working a gentle pressure along the cashmere covered arch. His boyfriend sighed appreciatively, leaning further back into the oak chair and smiling slightly.

"Stay out of the drawing room, would you?" Harry warned after a few moments of silence. "I haven't wrapped your gift yet."

"As if I don't already know what it is," Draco replied smugly, opening his eyes and grinning at Harry.

"Considering I've had it hidden under my invisibility cloak up in the attic for two weeks now, I know for a fact that you have no idea what it is."

Draco gaped, genuinely shocked that Harry had managed to pull one over on him. He was notorious for sniffing out his Christmas gifts - and every other gift, no matter the holiday or occasion - and had never failed to put his Slytherinesque spying skills to good use. On his birthday two years previous, Harry had gotten so angry with Draco for discovering a present that was hidden under a deliberately loosened floorboard in the front closet that he swore to never buy him another gift _ever_. 

Of course, come Valentine's Day, Harry buckled like a belt and Draco's previous sulking was all for naught.

"The _attic_? You hid it in the _attic_? Why the hell didn't I ever think to look up there?" Draco chastised himself.

"Because you bloody well know what's good for you, that's why," Harry laughed as he pinched Draco's calf, though Harry knew it had more do to with the spiders.

"What is it?" he asked as if honestly believing Harry would tell him.

"No."

"I demand that you give me an obvious hint!" Draco scowled, jerking his foot out of Harry's grasp and leaning forward.

"Not on your life." It was Harry's turn to be smug, though the toothy grin rather ruined the effect.

"Damn you, Potter," the blond muttered menacingly.

"Damn me to hell," Harry agreed, still smiling.

~*~

"I'm bored. Do something entertaining before I lapse into a coma." Draco jabbed his finger in between Harry's shoulder blades as he stood behind him, watching callused hands wash up the breakfast dishes.

"You could help me finish wrapping Ron and Hermione's gifts."

"I'll pass, thanks."

Harry grabbed the towel from the counter, setting it underneath the dish rack and lining up the plates and teacups in a line.

"Want to watch the telly?" Harry offered.

Draco reached forward, placing his hands inside the front pockets of Harry's jeans as he rested his chin atop Harry's shoulder and sighed. 

"There's nothing good on. I've checked."

Harry set the last dripping teaspoon on the towel to dry. "Are you hungry?" he asked, prying Draco's hands from his pockets and placing them against his hips instead. 

"No."

Harry could feel Draco's fingers teasing the exposed skin between his jeans and t-shirt. 

"Well there's always shagging."

"Okay," Draco finally decided after a few moments thought.

~*~

"Well, that was..." 

"Shut up, Potter. No one said the earth had to move _every time_ ," Draco grumbled, rolling onto his back and slapping Harry's bare chest for good measure.

"I don't think it even tilted," Harry laughed. "You lasted, what, ten minutes?"

"There you go again, continuing to lubricate your gums after I've told you to shut your trap."

Harry turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at the blond. They hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Maybe we've hit our quota for earth-shattering orgasms."

"Blasphemy! We're not even thirty yet," Draco scoffed. "What other reason would there be to keep on living?"

"We need a holiday." 

Harry reached over to idly toy with the blond strands splayed out against the pillow.

"A holiday from _what_? I don't work. You barely work- _oh_ , I apologise, you _freelance_. What exactly do we need a holiday from?"

"The cold," Harry answered, letting his index finger trail down the side of Draco's face to his neck, tracing the line of his collarbone.

"Point taken."

Draco turned to face the man he'd just had abnormally bad sex with, their noses almost touching as he snuggled further into the blankets.

"We need hobbies," Harry remarked, pulling Draco's body closer.

"I thought shagging was our hobby?"

"We need a _purpose_."

"Your purpose is to wait on me hand and foot, tending to my needs to ensure my everlasting happiness. You have plenty on your plate already," Draco replied, his tone like that of a parent to a child. "I'll not be swept aside in favour of something far less meaningful, which includes anything and everything else you could possibly think of."

Harry only smiled, placing gentle kisses along Draco's brow. The fire crackling in the grate was the only sound to be heard, its warm light filling the slowly darkening room.

"I'm still bored," Draco said sulkily after several comfortable moments of silence.

Harry reached under the covers to let his hand trace the outside of Draco's thigh, lingering on the sensitive area where it joined his hip.

"We could have another go."

"Yeah, alright," Draco sighed. "But this time, I'm on top."


End file.
